


Breeding Ground: Invisible Pleasure

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [113]
Category: Fantastic Four, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A long day for Harry Potter ends with a night of pleasure with the lovely Susan Storm.  Blog Exclusive Chapter Posted On May 2nd, 2017. Part of the MILFs of May 2017.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Susan Storm
Series: Breeding Ground [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 13





	Breeding Ground: Invisible Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post seperate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 2nd, 2017 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html

**Invisible Pleasures(Susan Storm/the Invisible Woman)**

Doctor Harry Potter sat at his desk. It had been a slow afternoon. His fourteen-year-old daughter, Valeria, currently had been upstairs preparing for a presentation she was going to kid. Harry tried his hardest to slow his daughter down, so she did not finish college before she could legally start voting. Then again, Harry figured he only had himself to blame for encouraging Valeria to do the very best she could do.

For a brief second, Harry jumped up at the desk. Something brushed against him which made Harry frown in response. He did not know what was happening. All he could say was something happened and brushed against his lap while against the desk.

It stopped after the fleeting second. Harry shrugged. He had been working on putting together the notes for a new strain of antibiotics which he hoped would be market ready by the next of the year. It would be able to get in deep and cure diseases which progressed further than anything else on the market.

Another brush against his leg made Harry look around. He could have sworn something brushed against him. Then, something more than brushed against him. An invisible hand undid Harry’s pants and started to play with his member.

A familiar and soft feeling hand worked its way into Harry’s pants. He closed his eyes the second the hand slipped deep into his pants. His hard cock poked out of the top of his pants. Those skilled hands pulled down Harry’s pants and unveiled his throbbing hard cock into the air.

A warm sensation from an invisible force gripped on Harry’s cock. Harry groaned when he received a very sensual, but not visible, blowjob. The warm lips wrapping around his cock resulted in a very nice sensation. Harry could barely hold himself back when the lips slid almost all the way down and sucked his big cock for all of it was worth.

Every few seconds, an angelic face popped into visibility. Harry grabbed the hair of the woman in question. The warmth of her mouth sucked Harry inside of it. The sorcerer groaned the deeper he pushed into the mouth of the woman sucking on his cock.

“Damn!” Harry groaned.

It was a nice surprise to break up his workday. The pleasure rose from his loins and resulted in his cum exploding inside of the mouth of the woman. Cum lingered in mid-air for a minute before two lips appeared around the edge of Harry’s cock. Harry watched his cum disappear as he moved back into the throat of the force who sucked him off.

More and more, his wife, Susan Storm-Potter, appeared in the distance. She looked completely gorgeous. The blonde haired woman had her hair pinned back with a pair of glasses on. She wore a lab coat and not too much underneath as well. Harry smiled when looking over Sue’s fit body.

“Valeria’s busy upstairs working on her project,” Sue said. “And I figured you can take a break from working with yours to help work on me.”

“Of course,” Harry said.

He performed Sue’s favorite magic trick and that was to make her panties disappear in a few seconds. Sue spread her legs with a smile.

“You look sexy as always.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Doctor Potter,” Sue said. “Like between my legs for starters.”

Susan begged for him to return the oral favor from earlier. Her bra vanished next and revealed Susan’s ample breasts for him. Harry had to reach out and touch them, make them his. Those perfect round breasts were amazing as far as Harry was concerned.

“Yes,” Susan purred. “Flattery will get you these!”

The scientist knew it made perfect logical sense to move in and start sucking his wife’s breasts. Susan cooed in delight with Harry attacking her breasts. The MILF threw her head back the more Harry attacked her breasts. Her warm round globes pushed into Harry’s hands the deeper he drove his face between them.

Harry switched his affections from Susan’s gorgeous right breast to her just as lovely left breast. The warm mouth of the wizard dove in to suck on Susan’s erect nipple. The woman’s eyes screwed shut the deeper Harry attacked those round gorgeous breasts.

“Fuck,” Susan breathed.

“Language unbecoming of a mother,” Harry teased.

“Oh, why don’t you pay tribute to the place our daughter came?” Sue asked. “Pretty soon she’ll be sucking her father’s cock.”

Harry played with Susan’s warm slit. “She asked. I told her when she’s sixteen and not a moment before.”

Valeria always had been mature for her age, both in intelligence and looks. She looked like Sue’s younger sister, or Sue preferred to think that she looked like Val’s older sister.

“Some girls get a car. Your daughter gets a cock for her sweet sixteen.”

“If she’s as good as her mother, it’s going to be a happy birthday for her.”

Susan did not answer with anything. Harry’s tongue pushed deep into Susan’s warm and wet core. The Fantastic Blonde threw her hips up to allow Harry to eat out her pussy. He moistened her canal.

Harry could not get enough of Susan’s body. Her pussy tasted divine and every one of the Fantastic Blonde’s perfect curves made Harry’s cock throb. He wanted to be inside Susan and take her out. Patience would win the day and everything would all pay off in the end.

“Harry!” Susan moaned at the top of her lungs.

She came hard from Harry’s tongue. He vibrated it at the perfect frequency and touched all of the spots. Harry turned the ability to communicate with snakes into a weapon.

Harry pulled up with Susan’s nectar plastered all over his face. The sexy scientist moved forward and wrapped her arms and legs around Harry. Susan kissed all over Harry’s face. The two of them made their way over to a large lab table which Harry cleared up.

A clear table allowed Harry to put Susan down. She wore nothing other than a lab coat and a pair of glasses and looked dead sexy in doing so. Harry drew his gaze on every part of Susan’s fantastic body. All of her curves were laid out on the table in abundance.

“What did I do to have you?” Harry asked.

“Mmm, better give me a reminder.”

Harry moved over to put his hands on Susan’s body and started to feel every inch of her skin which he could reach. The woman’s soft moan grew even more vigorous when Harry drove his hard cock inside of her. He slowed down a little bit so she could feel the rush of a hard cock inside of her.

The moment Susan recovered was the moment where Harry slammed his massive rod inside of her one more time. The blonde’s legs spread for him. Harry grabbed onto Susan’s sensual legs and slowly rubbed them down. She breathed in pleasure the further Harry planted his hard rod inside her wet and able pussy. Harry groaned the deeper he pushed inside of her.

“Are you remembering now?”

“Oh, yes!” Susan yelled. “Now, I know! Your cock feels so good!”

The sorcerer pushed deep inside of Susan’s warm pussy. The pounding of her grew even deeper. Harry pulled almost all the way out of her. He ground the thick cock head against Susan’s warm slit. Harry pushed deep inside of her one more time. Her wet pussy wrapped around his hard cock.

Harry worked Susan up to an orgasm. Green eyes fell upon blue. The pleasure dancing through Susan’s eyes with Harry plowing into her body. Susan grabbed onto Harry’s hard cock with her warm pussy walls and squeezed him as hard as possible.

“Yes, I’m glad you know,” Harry said. “It’s time for you to cum for me.”

Those nice juicy nipples stuck up and begged to be sucked. Actually, it was not begging to suck them, but rather screaming to suck them. Harry drove his face down in the midst of Susan’s cleavage. He sucked on Susan’s warm nipples.

Susan leaned up and bit down on the side of the shoulder of her husband. She could not help herself. Something about Harry’s love-making skills brought a more primal effort out of her. Susan really needed as much of Harry as possible the deeper he drove himself into her.

Suddenly, the loss of Harry’s cock made Susan fall back onto the table. Harry smiled and motioned for her to turn. Susan got the hint. She turned oh so slowly, making sure to make Harry watch her sexy body turn over onto her hands and knees. Harry put his hands on her body and slowly explored them. He offered special attention to Sue’s nice ass and squeezed it.

Susan gave him one of the most inviting looks possible over her shoulder. She sensually chewed down on her lip and looked at Harry through eyes.

“How am I supposed to say no to that?”

The brainy blonde just gave him a grin. Harry made her his one more time by plunging into her.

“Just think of when our daughter is old enough.”

Harry pummeled Susan’s pussy as hard as possible from behind. Her wet walls clamped down on Harry and released him only so he could ram into her. Harry’s cock hardened even more at the thought of having his daughter and mother. The affection the two normally showed each other.

Knowing Val’s smarts, Harry figured she let those kisses, those embraces, with Sue to linger when Harry was around on purpose and to entice. Their bodies pressed together always caused Harry to think inappropriate thoughts about his brilliant little girl.

“I think our daughter is teasing me sometimes,” Harry said.

“Well, if you think our daughter is acting inappropriately than maybe you should punish her.”

“Maybe I’ll just settle for punishing her mother for the example she gives.”

Susan gave him a look of faux innocence. Very few women could pull off innocent and seductive at the same time other than Susan Storm. Harry made sure she took the full brunt of his cock inside of her. The sorcerer drove his mighty rod inside of her and pulled completely out of her. Harry’s throbbing hard cock slammed inside of Susan constantly and at a rapid-fire pace from behind.

“Getting closer,” Harry breathed in Susan’s ear.

Susan’s warm pussy grabbed onto Harry’s throbbing hard rod. He pushed his massive rod as far inside of her pussy as possible and stretched her completely out. Harry smacked her ass as hard as possible.

“Cum for me, Suzie.”

No one other than Harry had bene allowed to call her that. And when Harry called her that, it sent tingles rolling down the spine of Susan Storm. Harry planted his hard rod penetrated Susan.

Her warm pussy stretched around Harry. He could feel the endless tugging of Sue’s overheated core. Harry ran his hands over and caused her hair to become unclipped.

The mirror Harry faced Sue towards had her get a look at her face. Her hair swung wildly and the glasses dangled to her face. Susan bit down on her lip, trying to repress the feelings of lust she enjoyed. Then the moment Harry drove his cock into her, she let her inhibitions out with a very intense scream.

Harry pulled back out of her and drove his rock-hard cock inside of Susan’s very tight and willing walls. The wizard grabbed Susan’s supple rear and plunged into her constantly.

Susan knew if it was not for Harry holding her up by his magic, she would have collapsed down. She felt like she was floating on air. The friction and the energy of the air made Harry push deep inside of her.

“When our daughter turns sixteen, you better let me watch her fuck her like this.”

Harry pulled back at of Susan and went exploring on the MILF’s very sexy body one more time. Her nipples stuck out to be caressed and pulled at. Harry leaned in and bit Sue on the ear.

“Don’t worry. I will.”

He drove his point home with his thickening cock even harder. Harry pressed his groin up against Susan’s and his hands on her lower back and then moved to cup Sue’s picture-perfect ass. Harry’s magical caresses touched other parts of her body.

Susan did not hear if her daughter or anyone else on this city block could hear her. All that mattered was Harry pulling back from her and driving his cock into her.

“Get more than you bargained for, love?”

“Worth every….moment!”

Harry brought his cock deep into Sue with another thrust. He hit her at the exact moment and made her toes curl. The blast of pleasure driving through her body accelerated. She almost vanished from Harry’s grasp the further Harry pushed into her.

As beautiful as Susan was, it was very exciting to drill his cock into a woman which he could just barely see. Harry’s mighty cock plunged into her body as hard as he could go.

The scream was nothing coherent with Harry pumping his rod inside of the mother of his daughter. Sue flexed her vaginal muscles around his hard rod. Harry pushed deep inside of her and then slid into her hot and sensual depths.

“My turn.”

Sue braced herself for what was going to happen. Warm cum sprayed into her body. The first few blasts made Sue’s appear and disappear. Her hair flipped wildly in mid-air the deeper Harry emptied his load inside of her body.

The two descended down from their point in mid-air. Harry grabbed onto Susan’s upturned ass for leverage and squeezed on it while emptying his balls into her body.

Harry pulled back, wrapped his arm around Sue, and teleported her back to the bedroom so she could rest. And likely come back down here later to surprise him.

And that sex worked wonders in clearing Harry’s mind because the final strain he needed just came to him.

“Thank, Suzie. You’re an inspiration.”

“Any time, honey,” Sue said.

End.


End file.
